Fanfiction
From time to time, fans like to write their own stories based on their favorite series. This page features various fanfiction works that people particularly like, as well as the work of the sysop of this wiki. :) Goddess in the Mirror What would have happened if Belldandy had never gotten the chance to grant Keiichi's wish? What if, somehow, Mara managed to get there first? :Hips swaying, the woman approached him, her high heels tapping quietly against the wooden floor. She then got down on one knee and leaned toward him, leaving him little to guess as to the contents of her shirt. Moving in ever closer so that her lips almost brushed against his ear, she whispered to him. :"Make a wish, little boy." View it here: * Chapter 1: Divine Thing * Chapter 2: Days Like This * Chapter 3: How You Play the Game * Chapter 4: Now I Run from You * Chapter 5: Eyes of Blue and Angel Wings Goddess in the Mirror is an alternate universe fic written by Thomas Dye and myself (Bart Kelsey). At this point, we are working on a sequel -- and we've got another two sequels planned. If you liked Mirror enough to want to pre-read the first chapter of Faith & Free Will, then send me an email. You don't even have to comment on the fic. Just let me know that you read it. Yes, this is a bribe -- we fanfic authors thrive on attention. :) Faith & Free Will This is the sequel to Goddess in the Mirror, once again being actively written. You can view our current draft of the first chapter here: * Chapter 1: Kiss of a Wayward Angel (working title) There is also chapter 2 in progress - not yet finished. Other Fanfics The following fics are the ones I consider to be the absolute cream of the crop. If you're at all into fan fiction, you should read these -- and if you're not, you might want to consider reading them anyway. :) Trial By Tenderness Trial by Tenderness This fanfic, written by Cevn McGuire, has got to be the longest and most involving OMG fic ever written. Trial By Tenderness is solely responsible for many nights' worth of lost sleep on my part. When I discovered it over Christmas vacation a year ago, I read nearly nonstop for about three days. It's important to note that this fic is a good bit darker and more intense than the canon OMG universe -- but on the other hand, the ups are all the more uplifting. Highly recommended. Unfortunately fic is abandoned/in hiatus. Last chapter only is 124. Official Page: links; mostly unusable http://trialbytenderness.guildspace.com/ First 106 chapters 71 is missing on this site http://www.fanfiction.net/u/122664/ All 124 chapters in .doc format: http://members.cox.net/vincentd/TBT.zip Ah! My Hentai! Ah! My Hentai! They don't get much funnier than this, folks. As you might guess from the title, Stefan "Twoflower" Gagne's Ah! My Hentai! is more than a bit risque at times, but the humor -- most of it, anyway -- is surprisngly sophisticated. But hey, the cheap laughs are funny too. If you're not bothered by the level of perversion in shows like American Pie or Something About Mary (I know I'm not :), then you should definitely give this one a read. It had me in stitches. If you like this fanfic, you should check out Twoflower's other works, here. Dire Fates Dire Fates I generally avoid crossovers, which is why I was skeptical when I was told I should read Rod M. and David Tai's Dire Fates, and its sequal, Mortal Fates. I soon discovered, however, that my fears were unfounded, at least in this case. Both Dire Fates and Mortal Fates cross over with comics released here in the US -- the former with Hellblazer, and the latter with The Dreaming. I should point out that my lack of familiarity with both works did nothing to lessen my enjoyment of these two fanfics. They're both excellently written, seamlessly fusing vastly different settings into a single, believable story. Exciting, intense, and generally fun to read, these are fics you definitely shouldn't miss. From MangaWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Slayers